


Toxoxphilia (Clint x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A toxophile admits her feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxoxphilia (Clint x Reader)

Toxophilia (Clint x Reader) 

:iconkorealchemist:  
by KOREAlchemist, Jun 3, 2014, 7:37:40 AM   
Literature / Fan Fiction / Romance 

 

Toxophilia (Clint x Reader)

His grip was both firm and gentle on the smooth, hard plastic. He slowly drew back on the thin wire and locked on his target. Total concentration was in those soft grey blue orbs. Then there was sweet release. The thin, light projectile flew through the air and hit its mark dead on. 

You savored every moment of it as you watched from the sidelines. Yes, you were watching Clint Barton aka Hawkeye testing out a new bow and being absolutely enthralled by it. You were captivated by the famous marksman . . . but for all the wrong reasons. You were easily, how to say, aroused by bows and arrows but, more importantly, the man who used these weapons. It sent shivers down your spine when he pulled that bow-spring back. Goosebumps would form all over your sensitive (s/c) skin when you saw the intensity flicker in his eyes. You were lost in thought, fantasying about Clint and you together, when he noticed you staring at him. Your (e/c) eyes seemed to glaze over out of boredom or something as he decided to investigate.

“Hey (y/n), Earth to (y/n),” Clint walked over to you with a concern look on his face, “Are you ok?” You shook your head as you realized the man of your dreams was actually talking to you, never-the-less having come up to you to see if you were ok.

“Y-yes! I’m fine!” You stumbled over the words, trying hard to get your mind out of the gutter. 

“Why do you stare at me like that?” He cocked his head to the side and started to calculate the last few months you’d always come to watch him,” You always do when I’m out practicing.” 

“Because I . . . was bored?” You were desperately trying to avoid eye contact with him but you failed miserably.

“Nice try, I know you lying.” Fuck. You were a bad liar; it didn’t take an S.H.I.E.L.D. agent like Clint to see that. You decided that now was probably the time to tell him how you feel about him and his ... abilities. You had him, right here and right now, so why not? Nervous, you sighed and gave him your full attention.

“I’m a-a toxophile,” you admitted, “It means I find archers v-very attractive,” A deep shade of pink dusts your face. You turned to fix your eyes on your shoes, hoping that they would comfort you for the inevitable rejection. Tears start to form in your (e/c) orbs.

“(y/n),” He placed a finger underneath your chin and pulled you in for a kiss. At first you were shocked by the sudden embrace but you quickly melted into it. You brought your trembling hands up to his chest and felt his toned muscles under his uniform. You yelped as he rested his hands on your waist and brought you closer to him. You pulled away, your mind swimming in a sea of confusion and embarrassment. Clint, on the other hand, seemed hurt by this.

“I love you, Clint,” you muttered, trying to reassure him, “I just thought you’d reject me.” He slightly chuckled at this remark.

“Why would I?” He pulled you close once more and whispered in your ear…

“I like it when you watch.”


End file.
